Vongola's Trouble Maker
by Kanzaki Mizuki
Summary: It's been three years since the curse was broken, now tsuna and co. have entered highschool.What would happen when new enemies, allies, problems appear, with a troublesome assassin joining in the fray. Will our favorite tunafish survive this predicament, well read and find out.


**Ciao minna-san This is my first story so please forgive me if I make some grammatical error. **

**If you have the time I would really appreciate constructive criticism and flames are also welcomed so that I can improve my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own KHR or any of its characters but I do own the OCs**

**Rated T( for some cursing and just to be safe)**

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Italian"_

**R&amp;R**

* * *

~Third Person's POV~

On a glorious sunday morning you can see someone standing before the school of our favorite tuna fish. A girl with a straight waist length black hair, ocean blue eyes, slightly above average in height and slender body, wearing a pink sleeveless see-through shirt with a white sando underneath and a black mini-skirt with matching sneakers.

"Hmm... It's nice to be back."she said while smiling. When suddenly a certain prefect came"Herbivore what are you doing here."She just stared at him, then he continued."coming here during weekends is prohibited, I'll bite you to death", while showing his tonfas and attacking her, she dodged the attack, then Hibari attacked her again instead of dodging she just caught both tonfas with her hand.

" Wao! You're pretty strong for a herbivore." Then He tried to knee her in the gut but she dodged it by back flipping and move a few steps backward away from the prefect. Then she replied,"Wew! good thing i decided to wear shorts underneath this time and whoa mr. prefect those are pretty dangerous things you're swinging there, and to answer that question of yours, I'm just observing my new school".

" Your that new transfer student" he said. "Yup! That's me. By the way the names Miyuki Ichinose,hey and I'm not a herbivore, I eat meat to you know. Anyways what's your name Mr. prefect?". "hn." "Hn's not an answer you know" she said while pouting. "hn. go away herbivore before I Bite you to death" "hmph. Fine if you're not telling then I'll research on my own" then she turned her back and walked away but before she leave she stuck out her tongue at the prefect childishly. "Hn. what an interesting person" he said as he watch her leave.

* * *

In a certain part of Namimori we can see the peaceful Sawada resi-

_**BOOM **_

Or maybe not

"Hiee! Reborn. What are you doing It's still 7:00 am."

**_BANG _**

"Shut up Dame-tsuna. Talking back to your tutor won't do you any good so more training for you" said a 1 year-old wearing a fedora and black suit while pointing his leon-gun at 's been one year since they broke the curse, the arcobalenos are growing normally like any other persons.

"Hiee! I'm up so stop pointing your gun at me" he said while changing into his uniform. "Hmph fine. hurry up if you don't want your food to be eaten by the stupid cow" then tsuna heard Lambo shouting from downstairs.

" Gyahaha, Lambo-san will eat your food dame-tsuna" so tsuna hurriedly went downstairs_ 'It's a miracle i didn't trip'_ he thought just to see his mother cooking in the kitchen with lambo trying to steal food from tsuna's plate, Ipin trying to reprimand him and fuuta who was busy watching them, also Bianci who was busy feeding Reborn sitting in the table.

"Ara tsu-kun you're up early" his mother said. "Yeah" he said

"Lambo, No Stealing" ipin said while swatting lambo's hand away. "tsk. Ipin's so stingy" lambo said as he tried to steal tsuna's food again. "Oi Lambo that's mine" tsuna said as he saw that reborn was also stealing his food so he quickly went to his seat and ate his food quickly. After placing his plate in the sink he then went near his mother and kissed here goodbye and went to the door to put on his shoes

"Ittekimasu, kaa-san" "Ittarashai, tsu-kun" What greeted him as he opened the door was his two bickering guardians. "Ohayo! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" Then they stopped bickering and greeted him "Ohayo! juudaime!" While doing his 90 degree bow. "Yo! Tsuna"

"Oi Yakyuu-baka don't be disrespectful to juudaime"

"Maa,maa Gokudera, it's okay with you right, Tsuna"

"Of course it's okay"

"See"

"Tsk. Fine. if Juudaime says so"

"So let's go" tsuna said

* * *

When they got to school they saw Hibari at the gate checking the students that went in. "Ohayo Hibari-san"

" Yo Hibari"

"tsk"Gokudera said. Hibari glanced at them and nodded."hn" he then went back to work.

Then they proceded to their class room. When they got there they hear their classmates talking about something that they don't paid no heed then went to their seats and Kyoko approached them.

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun" she greeted them with a smile

"Ohayo Kyoko-chan"

"Yo"

"Tsk"

"Ne Tsuna-kun have you heard that there's going to be a transfer student"

"No, is that what they're talking about. Have you heard of this Gokudera-kun"

"I haven't juudaime"

"me too" yamamoto said

"I see" then tsuna turned to kyoko "So is it a boy or a girl?" he asked "We don't know but they said that it was a gi-", She did not finish her sentence because the door was suddenly opened and the teacher, Ms. Souo came in.

"Okay class as you all know we are going to have a transferee today so please treat her nicely, you may come in now Ms. Ichinose"then almost every guy in the room blushed and some of the girls because when the door slid open, came a very beautiful person, She has long waist length black hair tied in a ponytail, ocean blue eyes, slightly above average height and slender body. She wore their uniform in a way that makes her look cool,she had her the first button of her blouse unbuttoned then she wore a neck tie . She wrote her name on the board and faced her classmates.

"Okay, please introduce yourself Ms. Ichinose"

"Ciao minna-san My name is Miyuki Ichinose, please treat me well"then she smiled which made her classmates blush harder.

"Okay do you have any questions"almost everyone raised their hands.

"Okay Kiriya you first"

"Um.. Do you have a boyfriend"

"Nope"

"Kurogane you next"

"What school did you come from and why did you transfer here"

"Hmm.. well to answer your first question I came from Kiseki Gakuen. The whole reason for my transfer is a secret but part of the reason is that I find the recent rumored happenings in this town interesting and maybe I can join the fun"

"Okay..Kudo"

"Hai! Have you been to this town before?What are your hobbies"

"Yes, I've live here for about one year then we went to Italy for some years then we went back to japan to live in Tokyo to settle there.I have many hobbies but my favorite is reading novels, surfing the net, playing instruments, singing, dancing, and if I have time shopping"

_'Italy I hope she's not part of the mafia'_ Tsuna thought

"Yamamoto"

"Ahaha.. my turn now.. Do you play baseball and what sports do you play"In the background you can hear Gokudera muttering something about knowing that's what the baseball idiot's going to ask..

"Yes I play with my friends in Tokyo and italy sometimes. For your second question I know how to play all sports cuz of my brother"

"Cool, I hope we can play sometime"

"Sure why not"

"Okay that's enough for now you can ask her later, you can sit behind Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera please raise your hand.

"Wow she's so lucky to sit behind gokudera-sama" the fangirls said while she was approaching her seat. She stopped when she was at the side of Tsuna and sent him an appraising look then she whispered "Wow you sure are cute Vongola Decimo"then continued to walk to her seat.

"Hi My name is miyuki please treat me nicely"

"Tsk. I know that idiot"then turned his attention to the front.

"Okay now that's I've said yesterday we're going to have a test in four of your subjects today" a series of groans can be heard from the students."I already told you yesterday so I hope you all studied, and Ms. Ichinose you have a choice to not take part in the test cuz you just transferred here.

"No it's alright I will take the test"

"Okay here are your test papers please pass it to the one behind you and you may start immediately after you received your test time limit is when the bell rings for lunch" '_Hmm, this is so easy I can finish it in five minutes'_Miyuki thought, then she quickly answered all her papers.

_**KRING~ KRING~ **_

"Okay Time's up please pass your papers to the one in front of you"

"Okay I've got all the papers, class dismissed"

* * *

~Tsuna's POV~

_'Ugh, the test is so hard. I'm so gonna fail and more training from reborn'_"sigh"

"Are you alright juudaime"Gokudera asked

"I'm fine just worried about my test score"

"You should be, because if you fail, more training for you" Reborn said while appearing out of nowhere.

"R-reborn when did you get there"

"Good afternoon Reborn-san"

"Look it's the kid" yamamoto said "Ciaossu I've been here listening to your conversation, you still have lots more to work on if you didn't notice me dame-tsuna" he said while kicking tsuna on the head making him fall on his back.

"Ugh, what was that for"

"Juudaime, are you okay"

"I'm fine, let's just go" he said while getting up and taking his we got to the rooftop we qickly sat down and ate our lunch.

"The transfer student sure is popular ain't she"yamamoto said

"Yeah, Miyuki-san is so popular"

"Juudaime what did she want with you, did she threaten you cuz if she is then i'll blast her to smitherins" then yamamoto followed "Yeah me too, what did she sa-" he was cut of by the sudden opening of the door.

"Talking behind people's back is bad you know, tuna-kun"she said while placing her hands in her hips

"I-ichinose-san wha-"

"Miyuki's fine"

"O-okay Miyuki-san what are you doing here and my name's tsuna not tuna"

"I know but it's cute that way and I just wanna tell you something"She said while pouting

"Oi onna if you came here to threaten juudaime then you chose the wrong time"he said while flashing his dynamites.

"Maa,maa Gokudera she doesn't mean any harm, right" yamamoto said while fingering his shigure kintoki.

"Hiee, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun stop it she didn't do anything" "He's right you know, she doesn't mean any harm so stand down and you too Miyuki" He said while sitting on tsuna's head

"Mou, you know that it's just plain reflexes Reborn and I just came here to introduce myself to Vongola Decimo" she said while putting away her gemello arma(1).

_ 'where does she hide that_'I thought

"Ahahaha..Gomen but where do you hide that thing"

"It's a secret"she said while winking

"Stop teasing them, Did Nono send you here"reborn said

"Tsk, stingy"She said while pouting that made the occupants blush, they all thought

_'S-so cute'_

"Just answer my question" Reborn said while firing a bullet at her which she easily dodged.

"Tsk, Fine. Yeah Nono sent me here, he said that I should become friends with Decimo since I'm the same age as him"

"Oi onna who are you"gokudera said, making them look at her. "Like I said at the class introduction, my name is Miyuki Ichinose"she said innocently "Tsk. I repeat who are you really, what is Nono to you"

"Just answer their question since you came to introduce yourself"reborn said while earning a glare from her which he responded with a smirk. "Tsk, Sadistic Baby tutor ,Fine"she said in resignation "I am the assassin Inferno Farfello(2), the hacker Meikyuu(3) and the hitman Rosa Nero(4)"She then bowed"it's nice to meet you Vongola Decimo"

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry if some characters are too OOC but I hope you like it**

**Here are the meaning for the numbered words, I got it from google translate so please tell me if I'm wrong**

**(1) Gemello Arma- Twin Guns**

**(2) Inferno Farfello- Hell Butterfly**

**(3) Meikyuu- Labyrinth**

**(4) Rosa Nero -Black Rose**

**Please Review**


End file.
